


Keep My Eyes on You

by Flywolf33



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, First/second time, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Weird essence exchange, Writing Prompt, idk i suck at tags, request, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywolf33/pseuds/Flywolf33
Summary: Prompt from M4R4N14MH“Crowley, Dear.  Are you quite alright?”“Ngk… m’fine, angel.  Nothing to worry about.”“Well you can at least let me see, your eyes don’t exactly shock me you know and- oh.  Oh my.”“Shit.  You should look in the mirror yourself, angel.  Might need my glasses.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Keep My Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M4R4N14MH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4R4N14MH/gifts).

> This was a request from the wonderful M4R4N14MH. My mind immediately took me about fifteen different directions but this is the one that played out during my walk back to my car so... Here you are! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Side Note: I've been a heckin depressed bean this whole week so I have not written a SINGLE WORD for NaNo, so _screw my novel_ (for now); I'm going to write 50,000 words for y'all instead! If I don't post _something_ on here every day for the rest of November, please come yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flywolfwriting), [twitter](https://twitter.com/heather_wolffe), or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/flywolf33/).
> 
> Thanks!

Crowley woke slowly, allowing himself the quiet contemplation that came with a natural rise from slumber as opposed to the sharp clarity provided by setting an internal alarm. For a moment he was a little confused by the warm body curled around his, but as his mind inched more and more towards wakefulness, he remembered. Last night he and Aziraphale had finally kissed, and then they- they-

Well, six thousand years of mutual pining was a long time.

The demon let out a small hum of contentment. For once he was warm and comfortable, and the tickle of Aziraphale’s breath on the back of his neck was incredibly soothing. He could lay here forever, just enjoying the angel’s presence.

But Crowley needed to water his plants and he wanted to get Aziraphale breakfast in bed. He finally forced himself to slither out of the angel’s embrace, careful not to wake him, and slide out of bed. He made it to the bedroom door before realizing something was… off. He paused, hand resting on the doorknob, and squinted at the wood in front of him. It took him another moment to pinpoint the difference; there was something different about his vision. It was different in a way he couldn’t really put his finger on; just a subtle shift in his perception field.

Crowley turned and went instead to the bathroom. His heart all but stopped when he flicked on the lights and looked in the mirror. 

Where he was used to the yellow, slitted snake-eyes, he now had piercing blue irises. He stared at himself, mouth open, and leaned in close to the mirror before leaning slightly away and repeating. It wasn’t that he was particularly fond of his normal eyes; there were many times Crowley had wished he could blend in better with the human population. No, it wasn’t the loss that bothered him; it was the fact that he was used to looking at these eyes set in _Aziraphale’s_ face.

The demon had seen them in the mirror before, of course; but he’d also had Aziraphale’s entire body at the time. Right now he was still very much in his _own_ corporation, with the slight alteration of his angel’s eyes.

Crowley turned and slunk back to the bed, perching on the edge and grinding his palms into his eyelids. Was he still asleep? He didn’t usually have such vivid dreams, but maybe it was some blended version of his memories of their switch and what he might do when he woke up? Must be. He groaned.

Aziraphale stirred on the bed behind him and placed a gentle hand on the demon’s back. “Crowley, dear. Are you quite alright?”

“Ngk…” He couldn’t let Aziraphale see this – even if it was just a messed up dream. “M’fine, angel. Nothing to worry about.”

The mattress shifted and Crowley could feel it dip as the angel sat next to him. He dug his heels in harder.

“Well, you can at least let me see,” he coaxed, hands gently but firmly grasping Crowley’s wrists and pulling. “Your eyes don’t exactly shock me you know and-” he succeeded in dragging the demon’s hands away from his face. Crowley blinked at him guiltily. “Oh. Oh my.”

“Shit,” Crowley breathed, eyes widening as he took in Aziraphale’s own stunned expression. “You should look in a mirror yourself, angel. Might need my glasses.”

The angel scrambled from the bed, darting across the room to the bathroom with Crowley hot on his heels. The demon tried not to notice that the angel was still naked as Aziraphale stared into the mirror. His eyes were now completely yellow, slit pupils the only exception. He lifted a shaking hand and carefully touched his cheek just below his eye. “What…”

Crowley’s gut twisted. This was _definitely_ not a dream. “I don’t know, angel, I just woke up and-”

Aziraphale was taking deep, rapid breaths. “What…?” he repeated, less spoken and more gasped this time. “Did… did I Fall?”

Crowley blanched. “No way, angel,” he said, probably far too quickly. “Your eyes would be different from mine. And besides, you Falling wouldn’t make _my_ eyes change.”

The angel only partially seemed to hear him.

“Aziraphale-” Crowley reached out and rested his hand on the angel’s shoulder. He flinched, whipping around from the mirror to face the demon.

“We have_ each other’s eyes_.”

“I know.”

“How…?”

Crowley shrugged, but maintained eye contact with his angel while he thought. “I think… maybe it has something to do with… what we did last night?”

Aziraphale blinked. “You mean the sex?”

Crowley flushed. “Yes, that. Do you think maybe we… exchanged… some of our essence?”

The angel’s brow furrowed. “This didn’t happen after we swapped for Armageddon.”

“That was a different kind of sharing,” Crowley pointed out, encouraged by Aziraphale’s distraction from his panic. “Maybe… maybe if we did it again, our eyes would switch back?”

“Do you think so?” Aziraphale asked. Then his eyes narrowed. “Or are you just trying to get me into bed again?”

Crowley shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and ignoring the hammering in his chest. He offered a sheepish smile. “Couldn’t hurt?”

Aziraphale’s face turned pink as his expressions softened. “Well… it’s worth a try.” He offered Crowley his hand, which the demon took, and led him back into the main bedroom. Crowley swallowed. 

Sure, they’d done this last night, but it hadn’t exactly been _planned_; it had just sort of happened. Now, however, there was something at stake, though he could tell from the way the angel flushed that he was just as nervous. They didn’t know how they’d managed to switch their eyes, so they were going to have to try… what?

Crowley stopped next to the bed, turning Aziraphale towards him and cupping his face. Though he’d never much liked his eyes on his own face, looking at them on Aziraphale’s helped him begin to understand why the angel always wanted to look at them. “They do look good on you,” he murmured, thumb brushing across Aziraphale’s cheek. It warmed further under his hand.

“Blue does look rather lovely with your hair,” Aziraphale admitted, one hand reaching up to card through the demons already mussed hair. He sighed. “But I do prefer your regular eyes.”

Crowley licked his lips, drawing the angel’s gaze to his mouth. He stared for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him lightly. The demon slid his hand around the back of Aziraphale’s head and pulled him back for a deeper kiss. Aziraphale’s own hand fisted in Crowley’s hair, causing the demon to hiss slightly. The angel took advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue into Crowley’s mouth. He moaned.

The previous night had been about pent-up lust and pining. Everything had been hard and fast; claiming; possessive. Everything was different this morning. They were gentle, trailing their fingertips across one another’s skin and simply _exploring_. Crowley wanted to know every nook and cranny of Aziraphale’s body, and it appeared the angel wanted the same of him.

Eventually Aziraphale allowed himself to fall onto the bed, pulling Crowley on top of him as he went. The demon made a shocked _umph_, but didn’t part his lips from his partner’s. Electricity sparked up his body when the motion caused Crowley’s dick to rub up against the angel’s hip. He whimpered into the kiss and shifted his hips before grinding down again, this time lining up to rub Aziraphale’s dick as well. The angel groaned and pushed up to meet him.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped, fingers tightening on the demon’s skin, “please!”

Crowley stared down at his partner with wide eyes. “You want me to…”

Aziraphale pressed up again, drawing a low moan from the demon. “Yes, _please!_” His head tilted back, exposing his throat.

“Already? Are you sure?” Crowley leaned down to suck a bruise along the exposed tendon.

“C-rowley…”

Crowley grinned, pressed another gentle kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, and began licking and nipping his way down the plush body. The angel was already squirming against him, hands fisted in his hair, and trying to buck his hips, but Crowley pinned him down and took his sweet time.

The demon paused when he reached his partner’s cocked, considering it for a moment before skipping over it entirely and sucking on the inside of Aziraphale’s thigh. The angel _keened_, tugging Crowley’s hair and trying to get him to move back up. Crowley groaned and bit down softly, enjoying the way Aziraphale jerked under him.

“Crowley!”

Crowley hummed and dragged his nose back up the angel’s leg before licking a stripe up the underside of Aziraphale’s cock. The angel gasped and tried again to buck his hips up. The demon looked up and made eye contact with his angel. Aziraphale’s pupils – or rather, _Crowley’s_ pupils in Aziraphale’s face – were blown wide. The angel was flushed deep red.

Very slowly, Crowley took just the head of Aziraphale’s cock into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. Aziraphale’s breath hitched and his entire body tensed, eyes closing half-way. Even so, he seemed reluctant to look away. Crowley hollowed his cheeks, sucking without drawing any more of the angel’s member into his mouth.

Aziraphale’s head slammed back and his back arched, hips straining against the demon’s firm grip. It took everything he had to keep the angel down.

The demon teased for several minutes, pushing just the cockhead in and out of his mouth while lavishing it in attention. Then, finally, when it seemed Aziraphale was about to break, he took the whole of it at once, temporarily banishing his gag reflex. He wanted this to be as good for his angel as he could get it, and he didn’t need such unnecessary human things getting in the way. He swallowed around it, groaning as he did so.

Aziraphale _wailed_.

“Please,” he all but sobbed. “Please, dearest, I need you, please-”

Crowley drew back and then did it again, this time sliding one hand down to probe between Aziraphale’s cheeks. He quickly found what he was looking for and with a quick demonic miracle, lubed his fingers before gently pushing one in the exact moment he swallowed again.

Aziraphale wriggled, nails scraping Crowley’s scalp and bringing tears to his eyes. He couldn’t seem to get out full sentences. “Crow- _ah_ – p-please- _ngh_ – I-I n-need – _AH-_”

Crowley added a second finger and then quickly a third, continuing to pour his essence into making this the best blow job in earth’s history.

“I’m – ah – I c-can’t – _mmm_ – Close-”

Crowley suddenly pulled back, mouth making a popping sound as he came off Aziraphale’s dick. The angel whined at the sudden absence of all contact. Crowley crawled back up his partner’s body and kissed him. He felt Aziraphale relax beneath him, hands sliding down to the demon’s back. He lined himself up and gently pressed forward, taking care not to hurt Aziraphale as he entered him.

A deep groan rumbled in both of their throats. Crowley was so hard it hurt, and Aziraphale was squeezing around him in a way that made him almost finish then and there. 

But that wouldn’t be what Aziraphale needed.

Crowley snaked his arms beneath his angel’s shoulders, hugging him close to his chest as Aziraphale locked his ankles over the demon’s back and dug his nails into pale skin. When he bottomed out he held still for a moment, just holding the angel.

“Move, please,” Aziraphale whispered, polite as ever.

The demon took another second – more for himself than to tease his partner – before slowly pulling part way out and pushing back in. Aziraphale grunted. Crowley did it again, trying to angle his hips right. It took a few more tries before the angel jerked and cried out. Crowley flinched – it was right in his ear – but took sound for what it was and repeated his motion, hitting the same place and getting a similar response.

Now that he knew where his target was, Crowley sped up, pulling almost all the way out of the angel before slamming back in. Aziraphale was a mess beneath him, panting and stuttering and making a whole host of sounds that had Crowley grinding his teeth and trying very hard not to come before the angel.

It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to seize around him, crying out as warmth splattered between them. Crowley rode him through it, slowing his speed so he didn’t overwhelm him. The angel gazed up at him, face filled with adoration. “I love you,” he said breathlessly, and Crowley came, collapsing on top of Aziraphale and burying his face into the angel’s neck as he groaned.

“I love you too,” he whispered into the skin as body slowly relaxed. They were still for a few minutes while they caught their breath before Crowley very gingerly pulled out of Aziraphale. The angel made a soft sound as he did so but didn’t open his eyes. The demon settled next to him, head on his partner’s chest, and allowed himself to follow the angel into a mid-morning nap.

_____

When Crowley woke again, he was alone in the bed. The sheets were still warm, which meant Aziraphale had gotten up recently. The demon stretched and sat up, looking towards the bathroom. The door was open and the lights out; not in there, then.

The whistle of a kettle came from the kitchen, and Crowley sighed. Of course the angel was making tea.

Crowley slid from the bed and pulled on the first pair of pants he saw – they happened to be Aziraphale’s pajamas – and padded down the stairs to find the angel.

“Good morning!” Aziraphale said brightly without turning around and Crowley entered the kitchen. “Or should I say afternoon?”

The demon glanced out the window; it was indeed the afternoon, if not the evening. “Sleep well?”

“Mmf,” Crowley yawned, then sniffed the air. “Are you _cooking?”_

Aziraphale shrugged. “I thought pancakes sounded good.”

“They _smell_ good,” Crowley hummed, coming up behind Aziraphale and snaking his arms around the angel’s waist. He rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder to watch him work.

“Have you looked in a mirror yet dear?” Aziraphale asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

“No. Have you?”

Aziraphale hummed. “I rather wanted to wait for you, my dear.”

Crowley closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Aziraphale’s before shifting sideways and opening his eyes again to meet Aziraphale’s gaze.

“All back to normal,” the angel smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss against Crowley’s eyelid. “I missed your eyes.”

“You had them the whole time,” Crowley said, bemused. He still felt his cheeks grow warm.

Aziraphale turned back to his cooking. “Yes, but I couldn’t see them,” he pointed out.

Crowley leaned back against his partner. “I missed your eyes too, angel,” he murmured into his neck.

“Will that happen every time, do you think?”

“Hmmm…” Crowley peppered kisses up Aziraphale’s throat. “Only one way to find out…”

The principality frowned. “Stop that, I’m trying to make us breakfast.”

But he still tilted his head to give the demon more access. Crowley smiled into the pale skin. “Of course, angel, this could be a multi-course meal.”

“You’re insufferable,” Aziraphale sighed, but there wasn’t any bite to the words. He only tried to continue working for another minute before patiently setting down his cooking utensils, turning off the stove, and turning in Crowley’s arms to kiss him back.

“You love me that way,” Crowley said.

“Yes, I do,” Aziraphale breathed, gazing at the demon with such fondness Crowley thought he might melt. “I love you very much. Now shut up and take me back to bed you wily demon.”

Crowley grinned. “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send me a request, visit me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flywolfwriting) or comment here! The only things I won't do are underage and incest. Other than that, I try to be pretty open.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
